1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques have been devised to reduce the size of a motor in the axial direction. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-130842 describes a stator core whose edge portions that surround the openings of slots have tapered surfaces so as to reduce the protruding amount by which coils protrude from a stator core outward in the axial direction. Thus, the coils are in close contact with the tapered surfaces.